Todos mis Sueños
Todos mis Sueños '('Crazy in Love With You en Inglés y Tutti i sogni miei en Italia) es una canción original de Flora dedicada a Helia. Forma parte del álbum Winx Club en Concierto. Letra |-|Español de España= Hola como estas? Yo Pensando en ti (No se como decirte lo que siento) Yo te quiero y tu no lo ves Veo en tus ojos, amor verdadero El Cielo es mas Azul cuando te veo Los Ángeles nos cantan dulces melodías... Cuando tu estas aquí (Cuando estas aquí, Cuando estas cerca de mi) Tu eres la música en mi silencio Toda la Eternidad en un momento tu... Eres Todos mis Sueños Eres Aire que me da la vida (La otra mitad de todo el universo) Como hacerlo, debo decírtelo Mírame y dime que tu sientes lo mismo (sientes lo mismo) hazlo ahora te lo ruego El Cielo es mas Azul cuando te veo Los Ángeles nos cantan dulces melodías... Cuando tu estas aquí (Cuando estas aquí, Cuando estas cerca de mi) Tu eres la música en mi silencio Toda la Eternidad en un momento tu... Eres Todos mis Sueños Un día Escucharas estas palabras Y entenderás lo que tengo en el corazón Por siempre juntos tu y yo Cuando tu estas aquí Tu eres la música en mi silencio Toda la Eternidad en un momento tu... Eres Todos mis Sueños (Cuando estas aquí, Cuando estas cerca de mi). |-|Inglés= Should I tell him? Should I tell him not? There are a million things That I can't tell you Wrote you a letter That I didn't sign You turn around Just one look and I'm in heaven I see the flowers bloom When you're around me I hear the angels sing The sweetest melodies Whenever you call my name Whenever you call Whenever you call my name If only I could tell you How I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm Crazy in love with you I miss you so When you're not around There are a million Reasons why I adore you I know good things Come to those who wait The day will come When you and I will be together We'll be together And that day will last forever I see the flowers bloom When you're around me I hear the angels sing The sweetest melodies Whenever you call my name Whenever you call Whenever you call my name If only I could tell you How I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm, that I'm Crazy in love with you You'd be my number one I'd stand by your side I'd make you smile everyday If I was your girl Will I ever find the courage to say Whenever you call my name Whenever you call Whenever you call my name If only I could tell you How I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm Crazy in love with you |-|Italiano= Ciao , come stai ? Io pensavo a te (Perché non riesco a dirti ciò che sento? ) Io ti amo già e tu non lo sai Dentro ai tuoi occhi io vedo amore vero Il cielo è un po’ più blu quando ti penso Gli angeli cantano una dolce melodia Quando tu sei con me ( Quando sei con me, quando sei vicino a me) Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio Tutta l’eternità in un momento Tu sei tutti i sogni miei Lui è l’aria che mi fa vivere ( L’altra metà di tutto l’Universo) Come faccio ? Io devo dirtelo Guardami e dimmi che tu senti lo stesso Ma ti prego fallo adesso Il cielo è un po’ più blu quando ti penso Gli angeli cantano una dolce melodia Quando tu sei con me ( Quando sei con me, quando sei vicino a me) Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio Tutta l’eternità in un momento Tu sei tutti i sogni miei Ma un giorno sentirai le mie parole E capirai ciò che è scritto nel mio cuore Saremo sempre insieme io e te Il cielo è un po’ più blu quando ti penso Gli angeli cantano una dolce melodia Quando tu sei con me ( Quando sei con me, quando sei vicino a me) Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio Tutta l’eternità in un momento Tu sei tutti i sogni miei Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Crazy in Love With You Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Flora Categoría:Helia